Food Fighter Zombie
Food Fighter Zombie is one of the new zombies introduced in the Total Recall DLC. Stats Food Fighter Zombie has the basic 125 health and moves slightly faster than a Foot Soldier. It's primary weapon is Grownades, which act like impact explosives. Grownades Stats These apply to a fully upgraded weapon: *80 damage close-range *55 damage mid-range *20 damage farthest range possible *2-50 splash damage, not affected by distance drop-off **Has a high damage drop-off *Has a medium range *Grownade is lobbed when throw straight ahead *1 ammo *1.85 second reload Stickerbook Description "One night, Paul woke up in a restaurant with an assortment of food on him. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to throw plants at plants." Upgrades *Nutritional Diet: After eating so much protein, FFZ can now get a new fruit quicker! *Farmer's Market Fruit: FFZ brought more damaging fruit from a local Farmer's Market! *Aerodynamic Testing: After getting more aerodynamic fruits, FFZ's damage drop-off is reduced! Abilities *Food Drop: Drops three fruits around him that can heal zombies by 10 health per fruit and repel plants. 50 second cooldown *Bag Reinforcement: Puts a paper bag on his head, raising his health to 175, but makes him less accurate. 1 minute cooldown *Plantball: Throws the nearest plant/plants in a Chemist's range to where you are pointing, dealing five damage from throwing, and 10-100 damage depending on where they land. They travel infinitely until they hit something. 30 second cooldown Unlockable Abilities *Food Banquet: Drops three random foods, ranging from healing 5-20 health. 50 second cooldown *Colandforcement: Drops a colander on his head, giving him 275 health, but making him 2x slower and making him slightly less inaccurate than the paper bag. 1:30 cooldown. *Plunt: Punt a plant. You can't control the angle of the punt, but it deals 10 damage on the initial punt and 1.5x more landing damage. 40 second cooldown Variants Note: These stats all apply to a maxed-out weapon *Seafood Fighter: Travels in a straight line and faster, but fish deal only a Max of 70 damage and take loner to reload due to their slipperiness. *Musk-ang Fighter: Poison variant. Durians deal 75 damage, but have poison effects. *Meat Thrower: Throws meat that deal 95 damage, but have no splash and travel slower. *Ice-Cream Fighter: Throws ice-cream that deals 70 damage, but travels quickly in a straight line and can freeze plants. *Grapeshot Fighter: Has 12 ammo, but fires an all-ammo burst, not unlike Super Commando. These grapes deal 25 damage each and 12 splash, but are very inaccurate. They travel quickly but still get lobbed. Strategies Garden Ops Be sure to take this guy out quickly. As he has the ability to lob past fences, he makes easy gardens, like Crash Course, harder. Be sure to try and get behind him, as the fruits deal a lot of damage. Before donning a paper bag, he will do the "No" gesture, so look out for that. Graveyard Ops In this, you serve as a back-line support. Try throwing into large groups or at planting points. Against bosses, he can easily defeat them, as long as he is far enough away. Gallery SeafoodFighter.jpg|Seafood Fighter MuskangFighter.jpg|Musk-ang Fighter Meatthrower.jpg|Meat Thrower Trivia *This is based off of a zombie on the PVZCC wiki called "Food Fighter Zombie" (no dash). Category:Zombies Category:Classes